


Derek Hale is a Bad Superhero

by hobohodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arrow AU, BAMF Stiles, Derek Has Issues, F/M, Gen, M/M, Superhero Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobohodo/pseuds/hobohodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are unlucky.</p><p>Some people have their families burnt to a crisp by their psycho ex-girlfriends. Some people get shipwrecked on an island full of crazy psychos for six years. Some people watch as their sister kills herself in front of them, declaring that they need to 'save the city.' Some people have crazy uncles hellbent on revenge, hellbent on destroying their city. </p><p>Some people are really, really unlucky.</p><p>Like Derek Hale.</p><p>Who is currently trying to cope. Who is currently trying to become the hero that his sister wanted him to be. Who is currently trying to ignore the boy who keeps trespassing and talking and giving him headaches. ("Is this a wolfcave? This is definitely a wolfcave.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale is a Bad Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fic in so long, oh wow. I've just finished Arrow, so this popped into my mind. Also, I'm procrastinating, and my head hurts. Writing distracts me. Which is a good thing. :D I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry! Hope you enjoy reading it! :D
> 
> In this fic, Beacon Hills is a big city, not a small town. That's about it.

Flashing lights. Cameras. 

He's greeted with a battalion of journalists, all enthusiastic to interview him. He walks straight ahead, ignoring all of them. He doesn't know where he's going, because he has nowhere to go to. His family's dead. It's been six years. 

Kate wouldn't have let anybody survive that fire.

It was his fault, of course. He went on that trip, he agreed to go on a vacation with Laura because he was tired and stressed out and his girlfriend was cheating on him. He wasn't supposed to know, but he did, and she knew he did, because she knew he was a wolf. He left, and she murdered his whole family. He was halfway to China when he got a phonecall, when Kate Argent told him she loved him, only him. When Kate Argent told him he burnt his house down and killed his family. He hung up, thinking it was some cruel joke.

And he was almost there when he got the phonecall, when Deputy Stilinski told him his family was dead. When Deputy Stilinski told him his family was dead. 

It was storming, and Laura was there, and they were staring at each other, because neither of them had anything to say.

And then the boat capsized, and they barely got off in time.

That was six years ago.

He walks, continues to walk. He doesn't know where else to go, so his feet lead him to the burnt out husk of the Hale Manor. He stares and stares until he's tired and sick. He stares for a week. He stays there and does god knows what, and he leaves during the night to fuck because he needs it, because it feels good and he hasn't felt anything in a while, and then when he's done fucking and staring he finally walks back to the city during the day, and he's stopped on the sidewalk by a black limousine.

"Derek Hale?"

Derek says nothing and tries to walk, but the man goes out and grabs his wrist. He glares. 

"Peter Hale's been looking for you,"

Derek's eyes widen. His uncle is alive, and that makes a hell of a difference. He goes with him, and they reach a building, and 'Hale Industries' is in big lettering on the top. This is his father's company, and it's gotten impossibly big. He's led up the stairs, up to the very top, to the CEO's office. 

"How did you survive?" is what he's greeted with.

He scowls. "I'm a wolf," he says, and looks at his uncle. "How did you?"

"I'm a wolf."

"So were they," Derek says.

Peter smiles sadly. "I'm sorry, Derek."

Derek shakes his head. "Nobody else survived?"

"No," Peter says. "I paid for your trip back home. I assume Laura didn't survive, either."

"No."

"You need a haircut." Peter says.

Derek says nothing, and he lets Peter drag him to the barbershop. He lets his hair be cut, and lets Peter drag him to his new penthouse. He doesn't agree to stay with him, and when Peter asks him where he'll go, he shrugs.

So he's lying on what used to be a mattress - what used to be his mattress, in what used to be his room. There's a hole on the roof and the walls are barely walls, it smells like coal and death and there's little teasing flits of what might have been what his family smelled like once. It's been six years. 

He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

It's where he's been for the past week, since he returned. Through rain and cold and strange noises in the dark. And like all the other nights, his dreams lead him to that night. He and Laura are on the island. Laura's dying and even though she's a wolf, and she's the alpha, she's  _dying_ , and Derek can't do anything about it. She tells him she failed their city, and she tells him he needs to survive, that he needs to go back and take care of the city. He tells her he can't, and that she's going to live, and she laughs and tells Derek he needs to kill her. Derek pales, and backs away, and Laura's shouting and crying and handing a blade to Derek. She tells him he needs to be the alpha, and he needs to save their city. And he does kill her, because she begs him to, because she's suffering.

And then his eyes flash red, and he wakes up.

He is the alpha, and he has a duty to perform.

He opens his trunk - all he had from the island. It won't be enough. 

The next day, he goes to the bank. He finds his account brimming with money, and he feels guilty, because this is his family's money, and this is the money from his family's death, and he can't use it. But he remembers Laura's words, and he's doing this for her - he has to do this. 

A few weeks later, he's got everything set up in the basement of the burnt remains of his family's manor. Computers. Weapons. He's got a costume, something that will protect his identity, something that was strong enough for protection and durable enough for wolfing out. He's got everything he needs, and he's ready.

He's ready to save his city.

* * *

_"_ What are you doing here?"

Stunned, terrified silence. Derek stares at the both of them, and he can feel the fear radiating from their bodies. There are two of them - both are thin and bony and one of them is definitely human, but the other is slightly less human. Freshly bitten. 

"This is private property," Derek snarls. He'll deal with the beta later, but for the moment, he needs to keep them away from his house. 

"Sorry, we didn't know," one of the boys say, the human, the one with the pale skin and the thin, awkward arms. He knew this one. This was the deputy - no, the sheriff's son.    

"We were just looking for something, forget it," the other one says, "Sorry to bother you."

And he throws the inhaler at them, and they leave. 

 


End file.
